Austin Cooper
SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. Caution is advised. ' Austin Noél-Cooper (''Pronounced '''AW - s t uh n or in ''French'' Os - 'tin' ) is the son of Miss Universe winner, Mariah Xavier (née Cooper) and Frenchmen, Pierre Noél. Austin spent the first five years of his life living in Leon, France- before his father abandoned them. Up until Austin was ten years old, Austin was living a straight-forward single parent life- until his mother married Frank Xavier. Austin is considered the second protagonist of the series Hallows Edge. BIOGRAPHY Early Life Austin was born on the 13th of April 1998. He was born into moderately rich household, with his father, Pierre, owning land in France and his mother, Mariah, being an Miss universe winner. Mariah had moved to France to be with her husband prior to Austin being born. When it came to naming their child Mariah was stubborn, displaying eagerness to hyphenate their son's name so that he would inherit her award-winning surname. Therefore Austin is also named after the city Mariah was born in, and wanted to maintain her Texan "roots". Pierre had left the night after Austin's fifth birthday stating that he couldn't live in a 'toxic' relationship any longer and had grown to hate his wife so much that he'd rather leave abruptly then fight for custody over their son. Soon after Mariah shipped the two of them back to the U.S living in a small flat in Los Angeles where Mariah worked as a model. Right after her divorce with Pierre, Mariah began only writing Cooper ''when referring to her son's surname. When Austin turned ten years old, Mariah had finally begun dating again, and quickly married the wealthy English entrepreneur, Frank Xavier. ALTER ABILITIES Austin has approximately 3 known abilities * Compulsion * Healing * Reflexes PERSONALITY Austin's personality doesn't differ that much except from his early childhood to his middle school years. Austin was the first born to a young beautiful couple. His initial personality traits were energetic yet quiet with early displays of high intelligence. Most of his baby photos consist of dimpled smiles or analysis of interaction (especially between his parents.)He was usually seen with his dad in his early stages due to his mother's dramatic personality when it came to her son. She was easily angered and annoyed. When Pierre left Austin there was a noticeable difference in his character. He became less excitable and rarely spoke making people believe him to be shy (which was not the case). Austin gained a complex that made him think ill of people below his standard. Upon moving to America, Austin made few friends and did not give many admirer's the time of day. His comments became a little mean and sarcastic when people annoyed him. Speaking of- he didn't have much patience for annoying or stupid people. The fact he thought most Americans in his school were like that, didn't help. He worsened, becoming rude, upon settling in England with his step-father. He made one friend, Kol, by sharing a room and bonding over mocking the idiotic private school kids. Kol was the only person Austin cared for, for a while. Until Bianca came along. He initially didn't like her, as he found her obnoxious and annoying but grew to like her to due to their mutual appreciation for sarcasm. It can be established that Austin's personality grew darker due to his verbal and physical abuse from Xavier. Austin has felt isolated and betrayed all his life and to be told constantly day after day takes a toll on Austin's mental state. Austin sees the flaws in himself and uses these to beat himself over his father leaving him (becomes/makes excuses for his father's betrayal.) Austin lacked a lot of affection after his father left due to Mariah's less than child-affectionate personality. Pierre's departure has left the biggest scar on Austin. APPEARANCE Austin is constantly refereed to as the most attractive boy at the boarding school. He has the most attractive features of his parents (his mother's eyes, lips and dimpled cheeks), and his fathers (hair, figure and angular structures). Austin had golden brown hair that is always styled in a messy quiff. He is lightly tanned and has an athletic figure. His dimpled cheeks and his golden eyes are his most attractive features. His eyes turn a blazing blue when he heals someone (lasting for a few minutes to an entire day depending on his health at the time i.e. hunger, sleeping patterns or immune system). Even though Austin is constantly referred to as 'good-looking' he has not gained a complex and isn't show to be vain about his looks at all. *''This is probably due to his mother's vanity and self-obsession. RELATIONSHIPS Austin doesn't struggle 'per-say' with relationships, but doesn't get along with many people-therefore making it difficult to make new friends. The friends he does have (which as increased in numbers surprisingly) he cherishes much more than they will ever know. Marley and Kol hold the most significance to him. Austin Relationships (page) * Marley Reilly (Romantic Interest) '' * Kolton Sommers (Best Friend)'' * Alana Wells (Close Friend) * Mariah Xavier (Mother) * Pierre Noél (Father) * Mason Adair (Close-friend, parental figure) * Frank Xavier (Step-father, hates) * Chace Reilly (Dislikes- turn friend) * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers (Dislikes) '' * Oliver Atchison ''(Dislikes) TRIVIA * Austin loves to read: he owns two bookshelves *one in his home on the lot with Xavier and Mariah, and the second is in his wardrobe in his dorm. * His favorite book of all time is "A feather's torment" * He is a constant skipper of classes. * He needs 2 cups of coffee each day to be a 'stable human being' * His trust issues are severe to the point where he pushes away people who he becomes close with (Marley) to deflect from being hurt (reference back to losing his Dad). * His favorite color is white. * He is a clean-freak. Borderline OCD. * He has never been in love. * He doesn't love anyone in his life (that he knows of; Kol.) __FORCETOC__